Many people spend time in remote areas during cold weather, for both work and play. In particular, people spend time on frozen lakes and other waterways, both for recreational activities such as ice skating, ice fishing and snowmobiling, and also activities such as commercial trucking in remote areas where freight may be hauled over frozen bodies of water. If an accident occurs and a person falls through the ice, or if a person becomes stranded in the cold in a remote location, their chances of survival may be improved if they are properly equipped with appropriate survival gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,098 to Cunningham discloses a cold weather life saving device which may be worn about a user's waist. The device may include a kit of equipment which would be useful in an emergency cold weather situation.
The inventors have determined a need for improved apparatus for cold weather survival.